Misty
|-|LGP/E= |-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS= Summary Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is a Gym Leader of Cerulean City's Gym, known officially as the Cerulean Gym. She gives the Cascade Badge to Trainers who defeat her in battle. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Misty Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: In her teens. 3 years older in the post Red/Blue games Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Cerulean Gym Leader, The Tomboyish Mermaid Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Water Manipulation Staryu, Danmaku, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Hot Water Manipulation, Telekinesis Starmie, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis Let's Go! only | Water Manipulation, Power Nullification, Telekinesis, Statistics Copying Golduck, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Quagsire, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Water Manipulation Lapras, Water Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Ice Manipulation Starmie | Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Starmie, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Golduck, Water Manipulation, Poison Inducement, Statistics Amplification Seaking, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Lapras, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Inducement Slowbro, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Blastoise Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans) | At least Mountain level+ (Own a Starmie) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to Ethan, who defeated Lance) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brock and the other Gym Leaders) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (Faster than Brock) | At least Relativistic+ (Should be faster than Lance and his team) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class 50 | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class (Roughly comparable to Silver and Ethan, both of which are stronger than Lance team) | At least Large Mountain Class (Comparable to the others Gym Leaders) Durability: Street level (Should be capable of taking heavy falls like Red) | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level (Her team is comparable to Ethan's) | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Gym leaders do a lot of battling and training) | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, also likely Lure Balls and Dive Balls. | Her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (Very capable during a battle) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Her team is hurt badly by electricity and plants (Though she has several counters to both types) Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Misty's teams can be seen here. Key: By Herself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 1) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 5) Pokémon Teams Fire Red/Leaf Green/Let's Go! 120Staryu.png|Staryu, The Starshape Pokémon. 121Starmie.png|Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. Psyduck.png|Psyduck, The Duck Pokémon. Go! only Heart Gold/Soul Silver 055Golduck.png|Golduck, The Duck Pokémon. 600px-195Quagsire.png|Quagsire, The Water Fish Pokémon. 600px-131Lapras.png|Lapras, The Transport Pokémon. 121Starmie.png|Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Black/White 2 121Starmie.png|Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. Hold Item: Petaya Berry 055Golduck.png|Golduck, The Duck Pokémon. Hold Item: Water Gem 119Seaking.png|Seaking, The Goldfish Pokémon. Hold Item: Wacan Berry 600px-131Lapras.png|Lapras, The Transport Pokémon. Hold Item: Ganlon Berry Slowbro.png|Slowbro, The Hermit Crab Pokémon. Hold Item: Apicot Berry Blastoise_anime.png|Blastoise, The Shellfish Pokémon. Hold Item: Salac Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Metal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7